Astro boy and duel monsters
by Finalcool720
Summary: After a duel with Skunk Astro becomes Mayor and finds out he doesn't want to be a hero and decides to be a normal kid and moves to domino city and becomes friends with Yugi motto and has new adventures and a one shot for now


I do not own Astro Boy or Yu-Gi-Oh and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

Astro looked throu his deck as he entered Skunk's hideout.Skunk was siting on a leather recliner ready to duel.Astro took a seat and placed his deck on the table."So Astro ready to duel"Skunk asked."Yup remember when I win you give me the stuff you stole to return to the rightful owners"Astro said.Skunk chuckled " I know but it looks like you kept that watch"He said.Astro smirked "Well only one thing anyway you have to admit when you became mayor of our city"."I bet you did not expect my suggestion to settle all criminal matters with duels.

Skunk ruffled Astro's hair "It was a great Idea by the way after our duel we have that statue of you to cut the ribbon Astro"He said.Astro nodded playing the first move.Astro played Baby Dragon witch has 1200 attack points and 700 defense and played two face downs and ended his turn."Nice move Astro"Skunk said playing change of heart and used baby dragon to attack Astro's life points directly and ended his turn.Astro played time wizard witch has 500 attack points and 400 defense points.Astro had time wizard attack skunk's life points followed by Baby Dragon.Skunk pretend to fall out of the chair "Oh no I lost 1700 life points"He said as Astro ended his turn.Astro smirked "Why do you always let me win Skunk"He said.Skunk gave an evil grin "Oh it keeps you off my back and it makes me happy"He said.Astro scratched his face "fine"He nodded.Skunk played pot of greed "Next time I will play seriously Astro and not let you win this gane of duel monsters but then you take over as Mayor"Skunk said.Astro chuckled "Sure Mayor Astro what could go wrong"He said.

Skunk played a face down and ended his turn.Astro played polymerization and brought fourth thousand dragon witch has 2400 attack points and 2000 defense points.Astro played mystical space typhoon and destroyed skunks face down and played monster reborn to bring back baby dragon.Astro had thousand dragon and Baby dragon attack Skunk's life points to win the duel."Congrats Astro now then its time for the statue ceremony"Skunk said.Astro nodded and followed Skunk to his car.Astro got in after Skunk and relaxed as the radio played.Astro noticed Skunk was on the phone and paid no mind opening his bookbag and reading some notes from school.Skunk hung up the phone "So Astro how is school"He asked."Fine"Astro said.Astro noticed a smell coming from the car and checked around.Astro found a briefcase and tossed it out the car window.Skunk heard the destruction."Thanks for saving my life Astro"He said.

Astro nodded and noticed the same grin from earlier.Astro noticed Skunk take a fat cigar out of his suit coat pocket and light it and take a puff."Nice"Skunk said.The car was stuck in traffic as they almost reached thier destination.Astro noticed a book that was near the briefcase and opened it.Astro opened it "I See plans to make Astro take my place as Mayor"He said.Skunk laughed "Yup we have time Mayor Astro after today you will be Mayor because I am retiring"He said. Astro laughed "I get you plan to fake your death"He said."Bingo Astro I already have it set up for you to be the next Mayor"He said.Astro gulped and dropped the book.Jazz in the front seat handed Astro some bottled water.

Astro took it and nodded thanks and took a sip.The car pulled up to the statue."Relax Astro I will introduce you in a little bit"Skunk said as Astro waited in the car.Astro relaxed in the car and noticed a guard belt "Hmm"He thought.Astro got out of the car after Skunk's introduction and heard the cheers of his name."Thanks everyone and Mayor Skunk and I'll Challenge you to a duel to become Mayor"Astro said cutting the ribbon.Skunk chuckled "Of course Astro I welcome the challenge of the duel"He said as Jazz handed each of them a duel disk.Astro and Skunk equiped the duel disk."Its time to duel"Astro said.Skunk nodded and made the first move.

End of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
